You and Only You
by Jaded Vengeance
Summary: Kiara has been thinking about how much she loves Kovu, only for Kovu to suddenly disappear with only the traces of Kiara's love-sense to find him. Will Kovu be found safe and sound?Rated PG-13 for violence and language
1. Thinking

_It's hard to believe that we were from two different prides. Two of totally different families…in love. The saying "Opposites Attract," it must be true, or else our love wouldn't be. I remember the first time I saw your face; it was so mesmerizing, like I couldn't escape. It was then I felt true happiness. Just looking into your eyes makes me full of gay satisfaction. I don't know what it is about you; but whatever it is, it will never break…_

"Kiara!" A familiar voice rung through the air into her ears.

She bolted upright with her eyes still in a trace. Her neck twitched as her muzzle flicked over to his, being caught in a quick kiss as she regained her senses, but only to be fallen back into her thought world at the sight of his eyes. A brown paw caught her on her back.

"What!?" Kiara exclaimed quickly as she glanced over to the black manned lion that was sitting at her side. She sighed in relief as she nuzzled the brown lion. "Oh Kovu, it's only you. You scared me, sneaky little guy."

Kovu started to laugh as he slowly regained a standing position. He nuzzled the lioness quickly before starting to walk with his back facing her. His black mane moved out of the way as his emerald eyes shone into her eyes, his head turned.

"Come on, everyone has been looking for you, you've been gone for a few days. Simba was really worried." His strong voice said thoughtfully.

Kiara nodded quickly and her brown eyes sparkled at him. A smile spread across her tan muzzle. Kovu's black feet sprinted along the ground and the dirt until he was completely engulfed in the bright horizon of midday.

"Coming…" She whispered to herself as she turned around and spotted a lake. "A few days…only dreaming about Kovu…I love him…and he loves me…"

She drenched her fur in the sparkling water and thought for a short second. Kiara soon after shook the crystal water off her beech fur and dashed off in the direction of Kovu and Pride Rock.

The footprints would never end and neither would her thoughts. If the past had been changed somehow, anyhow, and she hadn't met him, what would she be doing? The thoughts just kept building up in her head as she watched the large footprints in the dry soil keep appearing in front of her as she ran as quick as she could.

She long after arrived at the large rock formation where her pride lived, Pride Rock. Relieved, she walked up the path to greet her father and mother. She nuzzled them both and hugged Kovu tightly.

"Kiara where have you been? I was worried about you…" Simba asked his daughter as she let go of Kovu.

"I was just…thinking…" Kiara replied ashamed as her head drooped down to near ground state.

"In the Outlands?" Simba angrily inquired. "For three days?"

"T-The Outlands…?" Kiara asked herself thoughtfully as she looked to the sky. It was so peaceful and beautiful there, how could it be the Outlands? Was it a place only see could see? A place for lions to think and review their life's loves and hates? She could never tell; all she knew was that it was the most peaceful place she had ever been. Her brown eyes glittered with thoughts and memories. _Could I ever find it again if I tried?_ She thought.

"Yeah, you were just lying there, unconscious, when I found you. I sat there for a while, and at times you looked so happy, others in despair." Kovu interrupted.

"At least you are save, Kiara." Nala said with a more happy and relived tone then Simba, trying to cheer them all up. The blue in her eyes shone with great happiness.

"I was…thinking about…you." Kiara made one last statement.


	2. Burning Thoughts

"_Noooooo!" The scream of a rather young adult lion cried as he was being dragged away by an older lion. They looked almost identical, but the scar on the lion that dragged the younger one was very hard to miss. "Leave me alone!"_

"Kovu!" She cried out, but was held back by a pack of hyenas. Her brown eyes cried out with pain and sorrow. She tried to follow, but was ripped apart by the hyenas. Tears streamed down her tan face as she was bitten and mauled by them.

_A scream was heard ringing throughout the fiery hell that they were in, and then, all was dark… _

"Sire! There is fire in the Outlands!" The voice of a familiar hornbill cried out as Simba awoke quickly from his deep sleep.

"Assemble the lionesses. Kiara…Kiara!" Simba exclaimed to the sleeping lioness. She stirred in her sleep before being awakened by the shout of her father once more. "Kiara!"

"What!?" She jumped up quickly and tiredly. Her eyes fluttered as she realized what had just happened.

"There is a fire in the Outlands, stay here with Timon and Pumbaa." Simba replied. His tail flicked as he glanced over at two sleeping figures, a meerkat and a warthog. He soon dashed off without a trace but deep footprints in the soft soil covered rock.

Kiara sighed as she looked out of the entering of the cave formation of Pride Rock, watching the Outlands burn. Her spot, it could be being burnt to a crisp as she watched helplessly. Her eyes were caught, caught in a trance that she could hardly escape.

_It's what makes life, life…the mission to save you mind from a fiery death. The things you love get pulled from you so easily, and they are hard to regain back. Love is so hard to grasp, but so easily lost…_

She soon realized something. She quickly flicked her head behind her and inspected the cave thoughtfully and thoroughly. The brown lion, Kovu, was not there. Had he gone with her father? Had he just go out for a hunt? She didn't exactly know.

Kiara slowly walked towards the two sleeping figures, known as Timon and Pumbaa. She slightly poked Timon's stomach and he stirred to an awake state. He yelled in a shock as Kiara's face was rather close to his, reminding him of a time when Nala had done the same.

"Ahhh!" Timon cried out. "Oh, Kiara, it's only you."

"Timon, where's Kovu?" Kiara asked her companion in a very serious tone. "I can't find him, I'm worried."

"I'm pretty sure he left this mornin'. Don't worry, he'll be back. Hakuna Matata." Timon said lazily. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Timon dropped back onto the stomach of the warthog and quickly fell asleep, snoring loudly and continuously. Kiara sighed once more and looked back outside. Her heart was pounding loudly as questions ran through her head one by one and being answered and becoming done.

"Kovu…" Kiara whispered and looked at the blaze of fire that was raging in the Outlands. She held back tears as she worried about her mind and her love. Her brain was bursting out of her head with fires of destruction. A headache befallen her, but she cared none.

Kiara's brown eyes were only focused on the dead trees that caught fire one by one and killing them as the murderer moved onto the next. Each tree that died, so did another part of her dream world. She could hardly take it, but she knew she had too. After a short amount of time of the headache, she could stand it no more. She dashed off in the direction of the fire, which was very far off. Her paws moved swiftly over the green grass of the Pride Lands. She made turns and forks, sprints and walks.

"Heheheh." A laugh emerged from the large brush that had been beside the lioness as she rested from her long, yet tiring, trek.

"W-Who's there?" She asked the laugh in the brush. Another one came, and soon, she was surrounded, not your average 5 creatures around you, completely closed in by hyenas. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, but we will, once your corpse lay on the dirt and your blood is being drunken by the grass." The lead hyena chuckled as he walked closer. The others closed the spot where he was standing.

Kiara stand, terrified, what would she do? She had so much to think about, but they were catching fire and being destroyed by the second, and she couldn't be distracted, but she was.


	3. Missing

_Battles, adventure, murder, blood; it's not all it's cracked up to be. Some think life is a game, where you have to go on an adventure and kill until your heart's content. Others think that murdering is the way to go. No. All the damn blood and corpses that lay on the ground are only a sign that he is back. He, is the blackness within us all. He, is the B-side to your conscience. He, is the one that causes all the pain in the world. He, is us…_

The meerkat that was sleeping on Pumbaa's stomach started to stir. His eyes flicked open as he looked around. The sun had been higher then when he had last woke up, and no one was in the cave, besides the warthog sleeping on his back and snoring like a…well pig. He took a second to regain his senses before realizing something.

"Pumbaa, you warthog! Wake up!" Timon's voice shrilled into the thin ear of Pumbaa's. "Kiara's gone!"

The warthog, startled, jumped up and landed on his butt. His eye looked around the den. Empty, as Timon had seen. "Well, where did she go?"

"Pumbaa!" Timon cried out. "We're facing a problem here. If Simba finds out he'll kill me!"

"Well, what if we find her first?" Pumbaa suggested, before hearing a squawking noise. "W-What was that?"

A blue hornbill fell from the perch on the top of the den. He landed face first into a rather deep, yet small hole in the southwest corner. He ruffled his feathers before pulling his beak out of the ditch in the hole.

"Zazu!?" The meerkat and the warthog shouted in unison.

"Yes, so it would seem. You lost the king's daughter again, yes?" Zazu inquired.

"Well, we were going to find her." Timon responded to the hornbill quietly, as not to awake any living creatures in the walls of the cavern.

"It be best if I accompany you. The king would say so himself if he were here." Zazu pointed out, stumping Timon and Pumbaa. With nothing else to say, Timon simply nodded and climbed up onto Pumbaa's neck.

"Fine, fine." Timon said and kicked Pumbaa lightly in the side. "Hee-How!"

The warthog started running from the shock of the pressure in his neck. Timon grabbed onto Pumbaa's ears to keep himself on at the speed he was going at. At the surprise of the quick speed burst, Zazu had almost been tripped, but he regained his balance and took flight after them, soaring above their heads like an eagle circling a mouse.

The trio ran through the Pride Lands like a wolf hunting its prey. They searched every corner of every tree they could find, but still no sign of their lioness friend. Pumbaa and Zazu would need breaks for a while, so then Timon would go out on his own and search, but everything they tried failed and everywhere they looked, it was empty.

"I hope she's okay." Pumbaa said in the last bit of hope the three had left. "Hopefully she isn't being attacked by hyenas…"

"Hyenas? They wouldn't waste their time on her." Timon pointed out to the warthog and the hornbill.

"But she is the princess, you know" Zazu said, with strong emphasis on the words is and princess. "She could be good bait, and maybe some sort of ransom."

"He's right ya know." Pumbaa told the meerkat who was looking behind a tree.

"Well, we'll find her, right boys?" Timon exclaimed and ran over to the two and put his hand out.

"Yes sir!" Pumbaa replied, putting a hoof on top of Timon's hand.

"If it will save me from exilation…"Zazu rolled his eyes and placed his wing on top of Pumbaa's hoof.


End file.
